My Pirate Story
my pirate is jack redvane i got my first famed the 7 seas cutlass sadly i sold it TOP SECRET GLITCH i know a glitch for famed wepons dont tell youtube or potco that you can dance a jig and after hit forward then shift to open I DONT WANT GLITCH DESTROYED IT WILL GET ME BAD REP i also have a other fake story below THIS IS A FAKE STORY BASED ON A CURSED BLADE GLITCH i got a glitch on a cursed blade it makes your blade get ba cursed glowing thing on it THE FAKE PART i lied about it being a blade called death blade with a skill caled killer curse that can kill 1 foe instantally it takes 30 seconds for it to load and a death glow from a real foe called el patron and a powerfull thing and a damage bonus and jolly rogers death kill voodoo powers and only 10 in potco 6 more to find ALL JOKES ON THE FAKE PART GUILD STORY i was in I N F E R N O and liked it but got kicked out for being rude but it was on wrong chat i got kicked before i cuold say wrong chat i rejoined but got kicked and i hope you hear this ned yellowbeard or other members I N F E R N O is a good guild if you think not your a noob and my best freind is chris edgemally he tried to get me in but i gave up i joined a guild called E.M.E.R.A.L.D il stay with that guild il lv up my other pirate and join I N F E R N O SAD PART before chris edgemally my best freind was marranboy he was in I N F E R N O also we split up he got angry at me for a pvp glitch but it went wrong idk how it happened but he killed me and the exit bouton stayed on the screen the rest was black i knew i was going to crash so i hit exit game and he deleted me as my freind FINDING ME its not hard to find me i mostly hang out on abassa at tortuga or for looting i do levica in cursed cverns or abassa or abanda for smasho my guilds are my own or a common guild my curent one is E.M.E.R.A.L.D and for ships i get abassa on a war brig at the bottom of public for best crew and ship and i am at darkheart at abassa alot WHAT I WANT HELP WITH i want the rev ram i want to kill a rage ghost i want to get max gold i want a war brig i want ship upgrades i want a legendary weapon i want to do the smasho glitch with out a noob joining WHAT I LOVE AS A HUMAN i will always be in the mood to talk about spiders and IDing them and talking about my pet spiders and my pet cats i like talking about how i can get a legendary weapon KILLER WARNING i know a glitch that kills your pirate IN JAIL and you cant get out of your next cell TO LIVE IN CHAT SAY IK YOU FROM WIKIsay this and i wont kill you please coment Category:Pirates Category:POTCO